1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic assembly, more particularly to an electronic assembly having a parallel circuit for connecting to battery units. Book number
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to advance in the electronic technology, an electronic assembly or device becomes indispensable to our daily life. As for a notebook computer, power source is a must for without it the notebook computer does not work.
Generally, there are two ways of power supply to a conventional notebook computer; (i) it is connected to an external power source; (ii) it is provided with a carried-along battery unit. The external power source to be connected to the notebook computer is not always available everywhere and since the attached battery unit can supply electrical power only for a few hours; the user is often left in a state, where he cannot use the computer when the battery unit runs out of power.
According to the prior technology, a battery compartment is provided in the conventional electronic assembly in order to install an extra battery unit. In case the electronic assembly is provided with two battery units, the battery units are usually connected electrically to each other in series via two switches. In order to supply power source from one of the battery units for operation of the notebook computer, a respective switch must be switched ON. Since only the battery unit connected to the respective switch in series is supplying power source to the notebook computer, the plug or cable interconnecting the battery unit and the notebook computer is not hot pluggable. In other words, in case the user wishes to replace the battery unit due to weak power while the notebook computer is in application, he must first of all de-activate the computer set. Then only, he can remove the battery unit for replacing with new ones.